The Watchdog 2: The Queen's Last Reign
by Shizuka Riyuna
Summary: With the Puppet Master gone, Ciel and Sebastian have completed their mission for the queen, but what is she hiding? A sequel to "The Puppet Master" that reveals mysteries and answers questions about Ciel's family and the queen's future. The second story to The Watchdog trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the sequel of The Puppet Master! I've made some changes so if you guys have read the sneak peek please reread, because I forgot to mention some things on the sneak peek. Like the significance of direction. You'll understand when you read. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<span>

Ciel was in his office working.

His eyes were tired of reading too much and his hand started hurting from all the signing.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed, then reached for the drawer to his left and extracted the charred paper that was his family tree.

He examined it more carefully and noticed that something was wrong.

He squinted on the burnt part of the paper, trying to read through the blackened spot.

A light wind from the window blew the paper away from his hands and landed back in the drawer.

He noticed something in the drawer and something silver caught his eye so, he rummaged through the papers and saw a silver key.

He stared at the key and wondered what opened it.

Then he remembered the locked drawer that he could not open since the key was never found.

Forgetting about the family tree, he bent over and inserted the key in the keyhole on the last drawer to his right.

As he was about to turn the key, there was a knock on the door.

"Young Master?" Sebastian called from outside.

"Yes? Come in, Sebastian," Ciel said, pretending to work.

"You have a visitor. Sir Charles Grey, the queen's butler," Sebastian bowed as Charles entered.

"Good afternoon, Ciel Phantomhive," Charles bowed and gave him a kind smile, but Ciel had a feeling that behind that smile is where evil intentions lie.

"Charles Grey. A pleasant seeing you. What brings you to my manor?" Ciel greeted with a fake smile.

"I am here by the Queen's order to congratulate you on a job well done with the "Puppet Master" case," he congratulated walking slowly around the room.

"Tell the Queen I said my thanks," Ciel said, watching his every move.

"Shall I bring in tea, Young Master?" Sebastian asked, standing straight.

"No no, no need, Sir Michaels. I'm about to take my leave. I just came to give the message," Charles said, heading towards the door.

"Why didn't she just send a letter?" Ciel asked, curious.

Charles paused on the doorway opening.

"That's a good question, Earl. But as always you will know the answer. Good day," Charles smiled and waved, as Sebastian closed the door behind them.

Ciel was left in his office with a lot of questions in mind, but he just remembered the drawer that he didn't get to open.

He reached down for the key, but suddenly Sebastian opened the door carrying a tray with tea and cake.

"Your afternoon tea." Sebastian simply announced, setting it in front of Ciel.

Ciel continued to sign his papers and pretended to work.

Sebastian poured the tea, when he noticed that the left hand drawer was open.

"Honestly, Young Master, if you are not using the drawer please close it. It shows neatness and order," Sebastian scolded, as he walked towards the drawer to close it.

Ciel closed it calmly before Sebastian could even touch it.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I will remember," Ciel said without taking his eyes off the papers.

Sebastian looked at him then walked back to the front of the desk.

"Do I have anything planned today?" Ciel asked.

"For now, no. Excuse me Young Master, I have duties to attend to." Sebastian bowed.

"Mm.." Ciel replied.

Sebastian got out of the office, suspicious about his young master.

As soon as Ciel heard Sebastian's footsteps descending down the hall, he waited until all was quiet.

He then reached down to the last drawer, turned the key and heard a click.

'It opened!' Ciel thought in victory.

He pulled the drawer and checked its contents.

Inside the drawer lies a very old leather journal with a rope around it.

'Who could've owned this?' Ciel asked himself as he brushed off the dust that was covering it.

He unravelled the rope around the leather journal and opened it; careful not to rip or destroy it.

On the first page he saw a name that he thought he would never see again.

His hands started to tremble, when suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ciel quickly hid the journal back in the drawer.

Sebastian came in again and stood in front of Ciel's desk.

"Young Master, are you finished with your tea?" Sebastian asked.

"Not yet. I'm too busy signing the papers. You can come back later." Ciel said with a bead of sweat sliding down his face and his pen trembling in his hands.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked with concern, moving beside him.

"I'm fine, Sebastian and I'm very busy so could you please come back later?" Ciel said.

Sebastian was about to turn, when a silver object caught his eye.

'The key!' Ciel thought as he silently followed Sebastian's gaze.

"Young Master? I have never seen that key before." Sebastian said with an accusing tone.

Ciel didn't look at him and kept his eyes on the papers.

"Young Master?" Sebastian pressed.

"I found it." Ciel whispered.

"I can't hear you, Young Master. Please speak up." Sebastian said, now with a stern tone.

"I said I found it! I found the key to the locked drawer! Are you happy now?" Ciel shouted, now looking at Sebastian with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Young Master? Why are you crying?" Sebastian asked with concern in his eyes.

Ciel didn't notice that there were tears and wiped them with his sleeve.

Sebastian then produced a handkerchief from his pocket and attempted to wipe Ciel's tears.

Ciel took the handkerchief from his hands and wiped them himself.

"Because…. the content of the drawer…." Ciel looked at Sebastian, "is my father's journal."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the new version of Chapter 2. I forgot to add some things. For those who already read it, no need to reread. I just added something. :D Trying my best to get Chapter 3 done. Sorry for the very long wait. ^^V**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Missing Page<span>

Ciel reached down to open the drawer again.

He brought out the journal to show Sebastian.

Sebastian took it from his hands and turned to the first page, where he saw the name of Ciel's late father.

_"Vincent Phantomhive"_

"Young Master, where did you find that key?" Sebastian asked.

"I found it in this drawer." He said pointing at the drawer to his left.

When Ciel opened the drawer, Sebastian noticed a piece of burnt paper.

"What is that Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel followed Sebastian's eyes and picked up the paper.

"It's my family tree." Ciel answered.

"The one that Ethan pulled out between the books on the bookshelf?" Sebastian recalled.

"Yes. There's something written on this blackened spot, but I can't quite make it out." Ciel said, pointing to the spot.

"Hmm..." Sebastian took the paper, and squinted on the black spot, "Whoever's names were covered are apparently your cousins and uncles."

"I know that. That's why I'm more determined to know who they are. They might still be alive." Ciel said.

"I'll look into it." Sebastian assured.

He handed back the journal to Ciel.

"Yes, please do. Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel thanked.

Sebastian took the empty tray and left him in the office.

Ciel placed the journal on the table; curious of its content.

He opened it and checked the last entry that was written on the journal.

He got to the last page and it was dated: December 14, 1885, but a page was torn off.

He read the content of the entry.

Dear Journal,

Today might be my last day to write. The queen has found out of my plans and has sent her guards to arrest me of treason. I do not want them to harm my family so I will surrender myself to them. I want Ciel to remember me as a father and not a prisoner, but I have no choice. It is what I must do to save my family. They are far more precious to me than my country and I will do everything in my power to protect them. [Smudges and ink blobs.]

Signed,

[Signature]

Vincent Phantomhive

'My father wrote this before the house was burned.' Ciel thought, 'he didn't know that someone else assassinated him through flames. And how was the queen involved in all this?'

He analyzed the entry again and noticed something odd about the signature.

'Something's not right. Why did he sign it on the far corner on the paper? He still had a lot of space and I wonder why the smudges and ink blobs are concentrated on one spot? And why was the last page torn off? This is very puzzling.'

He closed the journal and examined the cover.

'Nothing unusual on the leather,' Ciel thought, as he placed the journal on the table, 'I'll examine it again after work.'

Meanwhile, Sebastian examined the family tree.

The back part of the paper wasn't blackened but it was still hard to see the letters.

'This is a hopeless attempt.' Sebastian thought.

He bookmarked the paper in a book for safe keeping and hid it under his bed.

"I sense trouble coming soon." Sebastian said to himself.

It was dinner time at the Phantomhive manor and everything was quiet except for the sound of silverware.

"Could everyone but Sebastian leave the room? I have something private to discuss with him." Ciel announced.

Everyone bowed and left the room, leaving the two to discuss.

"Have you found out anything?" Ciel asked, as soon as everyone left.

"No, Young Master, but I will continue my investigation on the matter." Sebastian assured.

"Very well. I would also like you to read this." Ciel said, handing Sebastian his father's journal that was on his lap.

"Turn to the last page." Ciel instructed and Sebastian did as he was told.

He read the contents of the page and also felt something odd about it.

"You can see it too, can you?" Ciel asked.

He just looked at his employer and nodded once.

"Somehow, I can't help but feel that this page has been altered and the last page had some secrets that no one was allowed to know. Why would father hide something?" Ciel said.

Sebastian read through the entry one more time and noticed that the ink blobs were done purposely.

As if to hide something.

Ciel proceeded to eating, when Sebastian called his attention and showed him his discovery.

"Look Young Master, these ink blobs were purposely done. Do you see the pen marks deeply etched on the page?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Hmm… You're right… It must be part of the torn page. Somebody must've thought that they can fool the reader to think that these were mistakes or accidents. Now I'm curious as to what's written on the last page…" Ciel said.

Sebastian closed the journal and looked at the cover.

"Is there something wrong Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"There is something that's been bothering me." Sebastian said, placing the journal on the table, "If there were secrets to this journal, why is it still here? Someone could've just burned it. Why do they have to go through the trouble in covering up secrets?"

"Authenticity? So that we wouldn't suspect anything? Or maybe they didn't get the chance to destroy it?" Ciel answered.

"Possibly, but who would do such a thing?" Sebastian asked.

This left Ciel dumbfounded.

He continued eating with unanswered questions in his head.

Everything became silent as Ciel and Sebastian were thinking of the same thing:

'Who?'

Ciel yawned and stretched his arms.

"We can continue discussing in the morning," Ciel said, getting up from his chair.

"Understood," Sebastian replied as he bowed.

Sebastian pulled out Ciel's chair and followed his master to his room.

Charles Grey entered the queen's room and bowed to the queen.

"Did you find anything?" the queen questioned.

"No, your Majesty. I wasn't able to look around; Master Ciel was present," Charles answered, not looking up.

"It seems our little watchdog's busy with work," the queen heaved a sigh, "No matter, there's always next time, but I do regret leaving that journal behind."

"If I may ask, your Majesty. Why did you leave the journal?" Charles asked, looking up.

The queen's expression was grim, as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Charles, I may be selfish, but I'm not heartless," the queen answered.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

"I will tell you another time, for now I need my rest," the queen said.

"Of course, your Majesty," he bowed again as he backed up to the door.

"Sleep well," he added as he left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Audience with the Queen

There was a knock on the door as Ciel was working in his office.

Sebastian opened it and Maylene handed him a letter.

He examined it and noticed that the seal came from the queen.

"Young Master?" he said, "A letter came in from the queen."

Ciel looked up from the papers and Sebastian handed him the letter.

He looked at it and opened the envelope, reading the letter inside.

"The Queen wants to speak with me. She's asking for my audience this afternoon." Ciel read aloud, "I wonder if it's another case."

"Shall I ready your coach?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, we'll leave in a short while." Ciel commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and left Ciel in his office.

Both Ciel and Sebastian were silent on the way to the queen's palace, but both have separate thoughts in mind.

'What does the queen want with me? There are no new news about murders or killings. This might be a private matter, but she's never trusted me like this before.' Ciel thought.

'I should keep a high alert. It's rare that the queen invites Young Master only for tea.' Sebastian thought.

They have arrived in the palace and saw Charles Grey.

He greeted them with a bow.

"Welcome Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaels. Please follow me as her Majesty would like to see you." Charles said, leading them inside.

But before they got inside Sebastian whispered to Tanaka, who was driving the coach.

"Stay. I have a feeling that this conversation will be short."

Tanaka nodded and drove off.

"Ciel Phantomhive, please come in," the Queen gestured gently to the chair, "Sit."

Ciel sat across the queen with Sebastian standing next to him.

"Pardon me your Majesty, but why am I summoned?" Ciel asked.

"I just want to see how you are doing," the Queen said simply.

Ciel made a confused look.

"I'm doing fine, my Queen." Ciel answered.

"Good! Good. I would just like to personally congratulate you on a job well done with the 'Puppet Master' case." the queen said.

"Well, thank you your Majesty but Mr. Grey already said your thanks." Ciel replied.

"I wanted to thank you personally. Charles always wants to ruin my fun." the queen laughed.

"Eh... Heh... Not to be rude your Majesty but is that the only reason you summoned me? I'm a little busy." Ciel answered.

"I'm afraid your work will have to wait." the queen replied.

Sebastian glanced Charles' way and he saw him smirk.

"I would like to discuss about your father." the queen said in a more serious tone.

Ciel looked at her trying to read her expression.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. I know it's been years but I also know that there's still this pain lingering deep inside."

"It's alright, your Majesty," Ciel said trying to fight back the tears, "It has passed."

"But that's not what I want to talk about. What I want to talk about is your father's journal."

Ciel's heart skipped a bit.

"You see... Your father and I had an agreement and his journal is part of that agreement. I was to have it upon his death." the queen continued.

Ciel stared at the queen.

'What agreement?' he thought.

"I'm sorry to say your Majesty but I don't know where it is." Ciel said.

"What do you mean you don't-! Oh... I'm sorry. What I mean to say was: that's too bad." the queen fixed herself as she realized how she acted.

'That was... odd..." Ciel thought.

"My apologies your Majesty. I will inform you if I found anything." Ciel said.

"Thank you, Ciel. I'm sorry for keeping you. You must be very busy. You may go if you wish." the queen said.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I shall take my leave. Sebastian?" Ciel called.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed and opened the door for his master.

Tanaka was already waiting outside when Ciel stepped out the door.

They got inside the coach and drove off in silence.

"That was a surprising reaction." Sebastian broken the silence.

"Indeed it was." Ciel answered. Looking out the window.

"What could she possibly want with that journal?" Ciel said, pacing around his office.

"Perhaps she had something she needed in the journal. An information perhaps, but I seem to recall Mr. Charles Grey coming here unexpectedly. He seem to be looking for something. That journal must be important to them." Sebastian suggested.

"What could that information be?" Ciel wondered.

"He cannot find that book Charles. Vincent has written everything about us in there I'm sure." the queen complained to Charles.

"Calm down my queen. If he hasn't seen it, he hasn't read it yet." Charles said.

"What if he did? what if he found it and read it?" the queen asked.

"Don't worry my queen. I won't let that happen." Charles assured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4. I'm so sorry for disappearing too long. We just finished our finals and I'm back on track with the story. So sorry for the wait .V**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Missing History<span>

Ciel is in his office reading his father's journal, when one entry interested him.

December 25, 1880

A letter came in from the queen about Reynold and Ivan committing treason. She has summoned me today to talk to me about the situation.

She told me that they are trying to dethrone her by spreading rumors that are not true and she ordered me to confront them.

I went to their house to have a chat with them. They told me that the queen had a plan to eliminate the leaders of the world so that she can rule it.

I thought the idea was stupid and told them that if they don't stop they will face consequences.

I left them but they wouldn't stop.

The queen summoned me again but this time she told me I was to eliminate them.

I couldn't do it but it's the queen's orders and as her watchdog I should not disobey.

I called my men and had them killed. That was the last of my brothers.

'Reynold and Ivan. Where have I heard those names before?' Ciel wondered.

'They must be my uncles...'

Sebastian opened the door.

"Your tea, my lord?" Sebastian announced.

"Just put it on the table. Sebastian, do you by any chance know the names Reynold and Ivan, related to my father that is." Ciel asked.

"The only Reynold and Ivan I've heard of are the Alebasters" Sebastian answered.

Ciel heart started beating fast.

"Sebastian, where's the family tree?" Ciel asked.

"I hid it in a safe place." Sebastian answered.

"Get it." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian went to his room and looked for the book under his bed, where he used the paper as a bookmark.

He got it and went back to Ciel's office.

Ciel took it from his hands and checked the family tree again.

He tried desperately to rub off the black but it was no use the information was lost.

Then he looked closely.

He could make out the "R" and the "I". He couldn't read everything but he knows that it's Reynold and Ivan that's written on the blackened spot.

"Ivan and Reynold Alebaster... are my uncles?" Ciel looked at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked back.

"But why were their names changed?" Ciel wondered.

"It must be because of the history of the Queen's watchdogs." Sebastian answered.

"What history?" Ciel asked.

"The Phantomhives have served the Queen since your great grandfather, but to avoid being extinct, some members of the family, who are part of the Queen's watchdogs, must have their last names changed." Sebastian informed.

"So that no one will try to cut the Phantomhive line." Ciel finished.

"Correct." Sebastian congratulate.

"Sebastian, you seem like you knew all this." Ciel accused.

"I did figure it out for quite a while now." Sebastian admitted.

"And you didn't tell me?" Ciel asked.

"Since we've missed a lot of lessons I thought this would exercise your mind." Sebastian answered.

"Ugh... Fine. Now we know that the queen had something to do with Reynold's demise since Ivan is safe behind bars. Unless..." Ciel looked at Sebastian and Sebastian looked away.

"The death sentence..." Ciel concluded. "So Ethan was my... cousin... This… This is all the queen's doing. She killed my family!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Young M-master?" Maylene called coming in, "Th-the queen's bu-butler is h-here to see y-you."

Charles Grey emerged as she announced.

"Count Ciel Phantomhive? The queen is requesting your presence." he said with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again it took me THIS long to write a new [short] chapter, but this story is almost done. Then I'll move on to the third after this. [Still outlining and planning though] Please forgive me I've been really busy planning and doing other things. XD Thank you for your patience and support.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Live Another Day<span>

"We have something important to discuss, Ciel." the queen said, sitting infront of Ciel.

"And what would that be, Your Majesty?" Ciel asked.

"The journal. Hand it over." the queen demanded.

"We don't have it." Ciel answered.

"Don't lie to me, I know you have it." the queen said.

"If I do have it why should I give it?" Ciel asked.

"Because I can arrest you for treason. As my watchdog you are to obey your master." the queen said sternly.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and nodded.

Sebastian opened the suitcase he was carrying and gave the journal to the queen.

The queen took it and opened it desperately.

She read the contents and shocked was written all over her face.

"Where is it?" the queen asked Ciel.

"What your Majesty?" Ciel asked.

"The missing page. I know you still have it!" the queen demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ciel answered.

"You think you can fool me by altering this so that I can think you don't have evidence to dethrone me?" the queen shouted.

"But your Majesty I really don-" Ciel answered.

"Kill him!" the queen commanded Charles.

Charles swiped his sword at Ciel but Sebastian caught it with the dinner knife he hid in his coat.

"Quick reflexes. Ever so the butler." Charles complemented.

"I am one HELL of a butler." Sebastian answered.

Charles pushed him away with his sword and charged again at Ciel.

Sebastian pulled Ciel away by using his feet to pull the leg of the chair.

He produce another knife, got between Charles and Ciel and blocked his strike once again.

Sebastian quickly slipped behind Charles and took the queen hostage by holding a knife to her neck.

Charles froze but kept his pokerface.

"Drop your sword." Sebastian commanded.

He did as he was told.

"You see your Majesty, you cannot underestimate my butler. He is the best of the best. So... If you don't want to die today let us go freely." Ciel said.

The queen waved her hand and Charles knelt.

Ciel also raised his hand to signal Sebastian as he let go of the queen.

"You may go..." the queen said angrily.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Ciel said.

As Ciel and Sebastian left the room, Charles stood up again.

"My queen is that alright?" Charles asked.

"I'm too old to argue Charles. If they plan to dethrone me so be it. I owe him that much for having his father killed." the queen said in a melancholic tone.

"Are you sure your Majesty?" Charles asked.

"Yes." the queen answered.

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel was eating dinner like nothing happened.

"That was a rather odd reaction of the queen. Don't you think so Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Yes it was indeed," Sebastian answered.

"Too bad we didn't get my father's journal back. We need to know more about the queen before making our move." Ciel said.

"You mean this?" Sebastian asked, showing Ciel the journal that was hidden in his coat.

"How did you get that?" Ciel asked.

"I simply took it from the queen's desk." Sebastian smiled, pleased.

Ciel took it and opened to the last page once again, but this time he noticed something white sticking out.

When he pulled it out it was a white envelope.

He turned it over and it had his name written on the back.

His hand started to shake as he opened it.

Inside was a letter from his father.

It wrote:

Ciel,

If you find this letter it means that I am no longer in this world. I left the mystery of the missing page for you to solve, because I know you can solve it. You are very smart even as a child and very curious. But I'm afraid there are more mysteries for you to solve. I never doubted that you couldn't solve them. I love you Ciel and I will always be with you. We will meet again.

Your father,

Vincent Phantomhive

P.S. I warn you to be careful around the queen.

Ciel folded the letter, placed it in the envelope and hid it back in the journal.

"What is it, Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"It's a letter from my father. He's the one that left the missing page on purpose so that I can solve the mystery. That old man." Ciel answered.

"You take after your father. Both of you are a lover of mystery." Sebastian commented.

Ciel glared at him and sighed. "At least we live another day to solve this mystery. Sebastian, prepare my bath. We'll start the investigation again tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the final Chapter, but it's not yet over. Haha! Thank you for reading this far. Sorry if the story bored you somehow. I tried my best. I'm starting to mentally outline the next story so please wait for it. Once again thank you for reading and for your support. ^^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: The New Queen<span>

That evening the queen sat on her bed looking outside the window.

When a gentle voice of a little girl startled her. "You have failed me my queen."

She turned to where the voice was and found a shadow.

"That boy deserves the truth and I have decided to tell him." the queen said.

"Tell him what?" the voice asked.

"About the plan. Being queen does not mean anything if you are feared by your own people. If I get dethroned so be it." the queen answered.

"My queen you are ever so just." the voice complimented as the figure moved forward.

"Thank you for guiding me. You truly are my guardian angel." the queen thanked.

"Thank you my queen but..." the figure stepped into the moonlight and revealed her form, "you are of no use to me anymore."

The queen was horrified with what she saw. "You... You said you were an angel!"

"Oh I didn't lie. I am an angel." the figure raised it's hand and waved it and with that gesture the queen's neck snapped.

She lay on her bed, mouth and eyes wide open and dead.

"A fallen angel."


End file.
